one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Cassius Almaz
Cassius is one of the two founders of the Blackbird Roc Hunting Co. And the right hand man to Maria Grimasuro. And is currently serving as the Archeologist of the Copper Pirates Appearence Cassius is a pale blue 7'3 dark blue skinned male Tiger shark fishman, with a strong, muscular body. He has mid length black hair and long side burns, most of which is held back by his bandana with gold eyes and sharp shark teeth. His outfit consists of an open, sleeveless navy blue jacket which shows off his larger battle scars from his fights, beige pants, and black sandals. He has the insignia marking a slave of the world nobles that disrupts the pattern of the brown stripes going down his back Personality Cassius is not a quiet man, and what come out his mouth is normally crass and full of snark. He has a silver tongue, as sharp as it is Eloquent. However when angered he tends to be shut up, his rage tempered to a tranquil fury. Cassius is a man of the arts, enjoying himself fine classical music and quoting novels he read. Observant and tactical, he is sound in fight, able to keep an eye on his opponent and make on the spot strategies. He is often distrusting of people, usually finding a secondary motive to do things. The exception to this is Maria, whom he trusts whole heartedly and is willing to go with whatever she has planned, seeing the younger lady as a sister, or even daughter. As Galahad however he seems to go in the opposite direction, a polite and friendly sort of fellow who seems to genuinely trust the Copper pirates. Most of what he says is rather blunt however, and can come off insulting at times. Profession *'Doctor' As important as the Navigator and the Chef are, the crew is doomed to failure without a doctor. Doctors are the masters of medicine and can create powerful cures to disease, manufacture powerful drugs or stimulants such as the Rumble Ball, or create lethal poisons using their knowledge of the body. Doctors gain a +15 increase in intelligence and a +10 increase to Skill. History Cassius was always a quiet child, near mute when they found him drifting with a destroyed slave ship. He was found by a legendary bounty hunter, who took him in after how hard be fought in defending what scrap was left of the ship. He had lived a hard life before, working in slavery, much of his early life he does not remember. The earliest memories he does remember is that of a large library, classical music playing out of a tone dial with his lovely adoptive mother telling him stories of old. Of myth and legends, or the occasional play or long novel, he just loved stories, he loved to read, he loved her to read to him most of all. His father had always spent the weeks he was home training him, first with his trusty rifle. But after finding he has no skill in aiming a gun, he decided a sword would work better. They trained in basic sword training he found while travelling the new world, a style that was different than the Kenjutsu practiced where they lived. Eventually he picked up a shield to cover his defenses, and soon enough he could stand his own against some of the more skilled swordsmen, marines and pirates alike, that passed through town. His mother was ill, as long as he could remember, her hair grayed by the stress of her illness. The doctors said she seemed to be filling her own lungs with blood. They never did find a cure for whatever she had, but after she died. Cassius' father had become cold, training harsher and more roughly, stemming into abuse. After a time he grew sick of this, and ran away from home. He traveled for two years, hopping from job to job the only possessions were the clothes on his back and his trusty sword and shield. Often working as an assistant patching up wounds. On his travels he came across a little girl, who was seemingly lost in the world. In a way that was different to, but similar to his own. Her name was Maria, a quaint name, similar to his mother's. She was harsh and blunt though, and a bit rash. She was a little theif as well, always getting into trouble. But despite the handfull Cassius had settled down to help take care of her. To help support her he took long trips to try and find a fortune. On one of his travels he discovered a samurai, who was strong, and had clashed to a standstill with him. "If you're so strong, why don't you become a bounty hunter, make the world less of a craphole AND get a pretty penny off of it too." inspired by the idea Cassius ran home to give the proposal to Maria, who was in his eyes much stronger than him, to join on his adventures. Category:Fishman Category:Swordsman Category:Sword and Shield Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Archaeologist